Much Ado About Pokemon
by Ambezua
Summary: Wit, humor, and of course some old-fashioned Shakespearian language, all come together in this retelling of the classic story of Much Ado About Nothing... Pokemon style!
1. Act one: Early Infatuation

Ash and Misty: Much Ado About Pokemon

Ambezua: Hias! this is my newest Fan Fic! As opposed to my usual tendency to write stories that are compatible with the Anime (for the most part, anyway) this story is set in a different timeline. Allow me to explain... It is based on the play "Much Ado About Nothing" by Willian Shakespeare, as well as Pokemon (obviously). I do not own the rights to either of them, so don't accuse me with any copyright infringements or anything. It's a self-professed Fan Fic for crying out loud!

Ash and his friends became from battling against each other in the pokemon league. The winner was Brock, who has earned the title of the Pokemon Prince. He has been awarded a small country estate as a reward, and has invited his two best friends, Ash and Drew, to live with him. Nearby Brock's residence, there also lives a wealthy man by the name of Norman. He has a single daughter, May, as well as an uncle whose name is Professor Oak. Oak has a single granddaughter, named Misty. Like her anime counterpart, she is a bit shrewish and witty. Dawn is May's best friend and housemaid. Gary is a family friend of the Oak family, but does he have nefarious plans for the young girls? What happens when Brock, Ash, and Drew try to get girlfriends? Well... let's find out!

Preface:

Narrator: Here, we find ourselves overlooking a beautiful sunset, complete with crimson rays and the sparkling blue waves of the ocean. Set high on a hill is an amazing sight: a country house overlooking this beautiful scene. This is the Kanto Region, and our friends are here to rest, train, and prepare for the next season with the Prince.

Chorus: But will they be strong enough to stand against the evil?

Narrator: There is only one way to find out... Brock, Drew, and Ash have quite a ride ahead of them, filled with love, heartache, manipulation... but also a lot of fun!

Chorus: Let us begin!

Narrator: Indeed... please, ladies and gentlemen, be kind to watch, kindly to judge our play!

Act one: Early Infatuation

Scene: A room in Norman's house

(Enter Misty and May, May holding a book and Misty standing by herself)

(Enter Norman, running)

Norman: Hurry girls, I have heard that the Pokemon Prince himself, and two of his closest friends are on there way past here this very minute.

(exit Norman)

May: Really, Father? Oh, I can't wait to meet them! I hope they are cute...

Misty: May, keep your head out of the clouds for once. I dare-say that you speak as if you know of them, more than in name that is.

May: You are most perceptive, Misty. I do indeed know of a certain young man, one of the Prince's companions.

Misty: Who? Speak up!

May: One named Drew... I have heard that he is a pokemon coordinator, just like Dawn and I.

Misty: Seriously, May, you need to come back down to earth...

May: Isn't it true that you know one of the young men yourself?

Misty: Who do you refer to? i know many young men who are aquatinted with the Prince. I cannot think of one who holds a high standing with the Prince, however.

May: Don't kid yourself, Misty... You know who I am talking about. There is a certain young man around your age who has recently come to the Prince's attention. One named Ash Ketchum, of Pallet town.

Misty: I should have known you would pull such a cheap trick.

May: What do you mean, Misty?

Misty: You say he is a young man, yet it is not so. He is a spoiled tramp who has deceived himself into thinking he has the whole earth under his own wretched feet. He is a scoundrel and a thief!

May: Surely, good lady, you do not sill harbor such ill feelings toward the man because of that trivial mishap?

Misty: His pikachu fried my bike, the base villain! There is no greater offense to a woman than to deface and destroy her personal belongings.

May: Ah, Misty, I know that you fancy the young fellow.

Misty: I most certainly do not, dear cousin. Even if it were not for his foul disposition, his staunch pride, and his destruction-bent pikachu, I still would not tolerate his presence for more than an hour.

May: And why is that, cousin?

Misty: His face is so gaunt, malformed, and filthy that it pains my eyes to behold him for longer than that.

May: (Laughs)

(Enter Norman)

Norman: Girls, it's time. Gather your things and follow me!

(Exit Norman, Misty, and May)

Scene: A road in front of the Prince's (Brock) house.

Prince Brock: Here we are, gents, our residence until next season.

Drew: It surely has a goodn-natured feel about it, does it not, Prince?

Prince Brock: Indeed... The lands are wide and fertile, good for growing all manner of fruitful plants and trees. I feel at home here in the wide open fields and fresh air; its perfect for the care of my pokemon. But I digress... What say you, my good friend, Ash?

Ash: I dare say it is a goodly property, that much is true, but I dislike the feeling in the air when I travel in this part of the country.

Drew: Surely you got sufficient sleep last night, did you not?

Ash: Yes, but... Good Prince, who are those yonder travelers? (pointing)

Prince Brock: I did not inform anyone of our presence here... Whoever they are, I did not call for them.

Ash: I note one of them... A foul omen if I ever laid eyes on one.

Drew: Which one of them, I pray you?

Ash: Trust me, good friend, you will know it by the sound of its voice.

(enter Norman, Professor Oak, May, and Misty)

Norman: Greetings, Prince! It gives me much honor to inform you that my residence is but beyond yonder hill. I am Norman, and this is my uncle Professor Oak, my niece Misty, and my darling daughter May.

Professor Oak: It gives me much pleasure to meet you in person, Prince. Please grant me the freedom to recite a poem for you some day.

(May and Misty twitch)

Prince Brock: Perhaps another time, good Sir. These are my two companions and friends: Drew and Ash.

Ash: You are the great professor Oak? My friends have informed me that your research is going well. I presume they are correct in their observation?

Oak: that is correct... In fact, when I got word of your arrival I was just about to test the properties of Stun Spore when it has been dissolved in water.

Ash: Fascinating.

Oak: Please tell me, Ash.. How is this Pikachu that I have heard so much about?

(enter Pikachu)

Pikachu: pika!

Misty (whispering to May): There it is, the very devilish villan himself... and his nefarious accomplice!

May (whispering back): Cousin, perhaps the young man has changed over the years.

Misty (whispering to May): Even if his temperament has, his face has not.

Oak: So THIS is the fellow, eh?

Ash: The one and only.

Norman: I do not mean to be tedious, gents, but would you all grace us by joining us for a meal?

Ash: No, not a trouble at all! Like women, food has never been much of a trouble to my stomach.

Ash laughs

Drew and Brock sweat-drop

Misty: I wonder why you continue to talk, Ash: nobody takes much notice of you.

Ash: What, my dear Lady Disdain! are you yet living?

Misty: Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Ash Ketchum?

Ash: It is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you excepted. Truly, however I love none of them.

Misty: A dear happiness to women, else they would be plagued by such a person as you. I am of a

similar nature as you: I had rather listen to psyduck's rants than a man swear he loves me.

Ash: I hope you keep such an opinion... I pity the man who would try to win your heart, for he would receive a premature pounding from your mallet!

Misty: A face such as yours would be none the worse for the pounding

Ash: How you do carry on like a spearow!

Misty: A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours.

Ash: I would my rapidash had the speed of your tongue! Enough, I am done with you...

Misty: You always end with such a line... I know you too well...

Norman: It is settled then, you will join me for dinner in an hour. Fare you well!

(exit Norman, Oak, May, Misty)

Drew: Ash, did you note Norman's daughter?

Ash: I didn't "note" her; but I looked at her.

Drew: Is she not a modest young lady?

Ash: Do you ask me for my simple true judgment; or should I speak as I usually do, as you know my opinion of persons of that gender...

Drew: No; I request your sober judgment.

Ash: Why, I think she's too low for a high praise, too brown for a fair praise and too little for a great praise: only this commendation I can afford her, that were she other than she is, she were unhandsome; and being no other but as she is, I do not like her.

Drew: do you think I am fooling around with you? Please, Ash, tell me how you like her.

Ash: Would you buy her, if she were for sale?

Drew: Can the world buy such a jewel?

Ash: Yeah, and a case to put it into. But why do you speak in this strange way?

Drew: In mine eye she is the sweetest lady that ever I looked on.

Ash: I can see well without glasses and I see no such thing. I hope you have no intent to pursue young, fickle girls, do you?

Drew: Had I sworn the contrary, I would recall my word if May would be my girlfriend.

Ash: Is't come to this? Shall I never see an unfettered man of sixteen years of age?!

Prince Brock: I shall see you pale with love.

Ash: With anger, with sickness, or with hunger, Prince. Not with love.

Drew: That I love May, I feel.

Prince Brock: That she is worthy, I know.

Ash: That I neither feel how she should be loved nor know how she should be worthy, is the opinion that fire cannot melt out of me: I will die in it at the stake.

Prince Brock: You were always an obstinate heretic in spite of beauty.

Ash: That a woman conceived me, I thank her; that she brought me up, I likewise give her most humble thanks, but I hold strong to my resolution that I will live a single man.

Prince Brock: Come, my good friends, let us get on our way: It would be rude to keep our hosts waiting.

Drew: That is true, good Prince. Let us get to the banquet so kindly prepared for us!

Ash: Very well.

(Exit Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Drew)

(Enter Gary)

Gary: What is this that I hear in mine ears? Could it be true that Drew has fallen for the fair May? Perhaps this will prove to my advantage, if I am both subtile and crafty in mine actions... Let me see the fullness of this matter...

(Exit Gary)

(Scene: A room in Norman's house)

(Enter Norman, Misty, May, Brock, Ash, Drew)

Norman: Sit, my good friends, and eat your fill. All I have is yours to enjoy!

Prince Brock: I think you, good sir, for your generosity.

Norman: I am a wealthy man, should I not express my thanks and gratitude upon receiving such a person as yourself into mine house?

(Enter Dawn)

Prince Brock: Fair maiden!

Dawn: Me, Sir?

Prince Brock: Yes, fair angel of mine eyes...

Ash (whispering to himself): As if by some trick of fate, mine friend has been bestowed with a peculiar gift: every woman in the world admires him, yet all are repulsed by his approaches, as I will see again shortly. If I were bestowed with such a gift, I would count myself the most blessed man in the world.

Prince Brock: What say you?

Dawn: I say, good Prince, that you have spent too much time in the sun: It has darkened yours skin and muddled your brains.

May: Please do not be so harsh to the god man, Dawn.

Dawn: I said nought but what needed to be said. Now, good masters all, be seated, for our meal will be served shortly.

(End of chapter one)

I know! I have written it in shakespearian language, as well as put it into "play text" form. Tell me what you think of it. Is it a good thing, or should I write it in normal, paragraph-based text? I need input! This is the first attempt I have seen at this sort of thing, so please keep that in mind!

Summary: Brock, Ash and Drew move into the house. Norman, Oak, Misty, and May all head over to Prince Brock's estate and give them a warm welcome. Norman invites all of them to a ball as a welcoming celebration. Drew is instantly enamored by the "fair May," whereas Ash and Misty get into a heated argument. Ash scoffs of Drew's fanciful view of May. Brock seems supportive of the pairing, and teases Ash about secretly liking Misty. Ash scoffs at the idea of EVER getting married. Brock casually flirts with Dawn, but is quickly shut-down. Gary overlooks the scene, and sees an opportunity to have some fun with the young lovers.


	2. Act two: The Ball

Act Two: The Ball

Narrator: The good Norman has invited our three heroes to a ball, to celebrate the prosperity of his house, as well as to introduce the Prince to the people of the land. The delicate May, the shy Dawn, and the outpoken Misty prepare to look thier best for the ball, while the men debate the complexities of their situation...

Chorus: But what will the vile Gary have in store for them?

Narrator: There is only one way to find out...

Chorus: Let us begin!

(Scene: a road in front of Norman's house)

(Enter Drew, Brock, Ash, Pikachu)

Drew: Good Prince, how will I attain the sweet May's affection? Merely standing in her presence is weakness to mine knees, and a stabbing pain to mine heart!

Prince Brock: Calm yourself, my friend, I have devised a solution to your problem.

Drew: What is it, I pray you?

Prince Brock: I will speak to May, in your name, and bring her to you. Her heart will be yours, I promise you!

Drew: I am so filled with gratitude, I know not what to say.

Prince Brock: I ask no favor from you, for you are my friend. The sight of the sweet May in you arms will be a sufficent reward to me

Ash: Come, come... Let us not engage in idol talk here in the streets. We must hurry to prepare for the ball!

Prince Brock: Are you worried about meeting your rival of wit?

Ash: I am not worried about the shrew, I am worried for her. She had best prepare herself for another fair bout with me, if she so much as shows her face.

Prince Brock: Ah, yes... Some women are won by fair words, and fair looks. Some are won by much riches, and good promises. Since my friend here lacks any of those, he seeks to win women by shooting at them with his words, as if they were arrows for hunting pidgey!

Ash: I have no intention upon winning the shrew, as soon as I have shot her through with mine words.

Prince Brock: Say what you like, I know where thine heart is.

Ash (whispering to himself): The Prince thinks he knows me, yet I know for a fact that it is no such matter: Should ANY man fall for such a vicious woman, it would be a miracle, let alone myself.

Prince Brock: Come, let us be going.

(exit Ash, Brock, Drew, Pikachu)

(Scene: An upstairs room in Norman's house)

(Enter May, with Dawn following)

May: Good Dawn, please help me with my dress. I want to look elegent for this ball.

Dawn: I have never before seen you so excited, mistress May.

May: I have never been under the same roof as the Prince, my good freind!

Dawn: I have heard that all three of the men are single, does my lady fancy any of them?

May: I noted the Prince, of course, but the soft spoken one... What was his name?

Dawn: Dost my lady refer to the young man Drew?

May: Yes, Drew was his name.

Dawn: It still is, my lady.

May: Well, of course!

Dawn: What did my lady note of the young man?

May: Only that he is soft spoken, and casted his eyes upon mine direction upon more than one occasion during dinner yesterday.

Dawn: Ah, my lady, he is but captivated by your beauty. Think little of it. Men his age behave in such manner upon a regular basis.

May: No... It was as if he desired to say something to me.

Dawn: Do you think so?

May: I know so, and I intend upon finding out what it is that he wanted to say.

Dawn: So be it as you desire, my lady... Now, tell me, is the corset too tight?

May: No, it is sufficient.

(Enter Misty)

May: Misty, my good cousin, are you already prepared for the ball?

Misty: I would hardly miss out an opportunity to engage that pernicous fellow in another bout of minds.

Dawn: You would engage the fellow? I thought that you disliked him.

Misty: I detest him wholeheartedly.

Dawn: Methinks that your heart is divided.

Misty: Tis no such matter!

May: Peace! You are like the sisters to me that my father never begot. I will not stand to hear you two quarrel in such a trivial matter.

Misty: Indeed, we waste time arguing a matter I would surely prove in my favor. Come, good cousin and friend both, let us get us to the ball!

(Exit Misty, May, Dawn)

(Scene: The courtyard of Norman's house)

(Enter Oak and Norman, talking)

Oak: Indeed, Norman, I do believe that the Prince will approach your daughter today.

Norman: What proof do you have that such is the case?

Oak: I knew when your wife-

Norman: I can see your point, there is no need to speak further.

(Enter Dawn, May, Misty)

May: Do you really think the Prince will approach me?!

Norman: If he come unto you, and ask you for your permission to pursue you, you have my blessing, and know well the answer you will give.

May: Father, as it please you.

Norman: How is it that your cousin does not have your temperament?

Misty: Yes, it is my cousin's duty to make curtsy and say "Father, as it please you." But yet for all that, cousin, let him be a handsome fellow that you bind your heart to, or else make another curtsy and say "Father, as it please me."

Oak: I do pray that you will be one day fitted with a noble man yourself.

Misty: Careful chooice of words, is it not? There be not a noble man in the world, and no man fit for me.

Oak: Are those two entirely different matters?

Misty: Here be the truth of the matter: He that has a pokemon team is more than a youth, and he that has no pokemon team is less than a man. And he that is more than a youth is not for me, and he that is less than a man - I am not for him.

Norman: Merciful heavens, you wilt never get a boyfriend if you continue to be so shrewd of thy tongue.

Oak: Indeed, she's too aggressive.

(enter shrouded figure)

Shrouded Figure: I would have a word with the young maiden May. Do I have your blessing, good Norman?

Norman (whispering to May): It must be the Prince, go with him without fear Daugher.

Shrouded Figure: Thank you, Sir... We will be back shortly.

(Exit Shrouded Figure and May)

(Enter guests)

Dawn: Let us mingle with the guests, Misty.

Misty: If it please you...

(Enter Masked Figure)

Masked Figure (speaking to Misty): Would I be so bold to ask you for this dance, fair lady?

Misty: Bold indeed! But I will consent

(Exit Misty and Masked Figure)

(Enter Drew)

Drew: Dawn, have you seen the good Prince or Ash?

Dawn: No, good Sir, I have seen nought of them all this afternoon.

Drew: Strange, they said that they would meet me here at this precise hour...

Dawn: Is there something wrong, Sir?

Drew: Not in the least! Come, let us join the others.

(Exit Oak and Norman)

(Enter Gary)

Gary (Whispering to himself): This could be my chance... I will not waste it!

Gary (in full voice): Greetings, good sir!

Drew: Gary? My good friend from the competition?

Gary: Hardly a friend before, after that spill you made on me... but I will put that behind me, for here there is nought but rejoicing and merry hearts! I do, however, have a matter that I need to speak to you of... Privately, if possible.

Dawn: I will talk with you more later, good sirs.

(Exit Dawn)

Drew: What matter do you mean to speak to me of?

Gary: A serious one, I am sorry to say... It is about your love, May.

Drew: Not as sorry as I will be if I do not hear of it. What is this about May? And how do you know of my love for her?

Gary: Come, good man! I do not need to see your mind to be able to read your heart! I can see your love and devotion to her from your vary demeanor.

Drew: It is a sad thing that May does not have such perception.

Gary: I am sorry to inform you that the Prince intends to betray you.

Drew: To whom? I have no enemies.

Gary: Not in that way, my friend... He intends upon taking the fair May for himself

Drew: Say it is not so! If this is but a prank, get your laugh and move along! The Prince would never do such a base thing as steal my love from me.

Gary: Does he not love women? Is not all fair in love and war?

Drew: Enough! i will hear no more... If what you tell me be true, time will tell... If it be so, the Prince will be my friend no longer!

(Exit Drew)  
Gary: My plan did work to excellency!

(Exit Gary)

(Enter Shrouded Figure, with May, and Masked Figure)

Shrouded Figure: Have you seen Drew?

Masked Figure: I have seen him, but he did have a most angered expression on his face, such as I have never seen before.

Shrouded Figure (Unveiling himself as Prince Brock): Are you sure? I instructed him to meet us here at this very hour.

Masked Figure (unmasking himself as Ash): I know that to be true... I cannot imagine what could have taken him from his post!

Prince Brock: What happened to you, O distraught soul?

Ash: O, she misused me past the endurance of a Shuckle! She told me that I was as silly as my mother's Mr. Mime, and that I was duller than a Snorlax, huddling jest upon jest, as a whole army of tentacool shooting at me. She speaks daggers, and every word stabs. If her breath were as terrible as her temper, there would be no living near her, her poison would stretch from the north to the south poles

Brock: Look, here she comes

(enter Misty with Drew)

Ash: Do you ahve any slight task for me to attend to? I will go on the slightest errand now to the Jotho reagion that you can devise to send me on. I will fetch you a hair off of Giovanni's head, rather then hold three words conference with this Harpy! You have no employment for me

Prince Brock: Nothing, but to desire your good company...

Ash: Here's a dish I love not. I cannot endure my lady Tongue!

Prince Brock: Come come, Misty: you have lost the heart of Ash!

Misty: I do not think I ever had it, yet he did pick me out of the crowd rather eagerly... Here, I have found Drew as you requested.

Prince Brock: Thank you, Misty.  
Drew: I see that you have won the fair May. I hope you enjoy her.

Prince Brock: What is this that has entered into your mind? Here, I have won her heart for you. I have spoken to her father, and obtained his blessing. If you would have her, she is yours

Drew: I know not what to say, my friend, but to thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Misty: Speak, Cousin. Or if you cannot, stop his mouth with a kiss and keep him from speaking as well.

May: I am yours, Drew.

(Drew kisses her)

(Exit Drew, May)

Prince Brock: You are, indeed, a tender-hearted lady at times.

Misty: My cousin is my sister, is it not strange to wish the best for her?

Prince Brock: Not at all, fair Misty. If you were of this disposition at all times of the day, I should think finding a boyfriend would be no hard task.

Misty: You know well that I care little of such matters.

Price Brock: From what I have seen, you care a great deal. May I ask you something, Misty?

Misty: Of course, good Prince.

Pricne Bock: Would you have me?

Misty: I am afraid that I must decline, Sir. I would weary myself with your popularity, and wealth, to things I do not desire. Do you have a brother?

Prince Brock: I have several, yet none that I would judge would be to your liking.

Misty: Well then, fare you well, Prince.

(Exit Misty)

(Enter Oak, Norman, Drew, and May)

Prince Brock: Misty is, indeed, a sweet lady.  
Norman: Yet she cannot bear the mention of a boyfriend!

Oak: She would make an excellent girlfriend to Ash!

Prince Brock: Attention, good sirs and lady... I have devised a plan to entangle Ash and Misty in a net of affection one for the other.

Oak: Speak on.

Prince Brock: I have need of your assistance, good friends, in this matter.

Norman: in humble gratitude for your arrangement of this fine man with my daughter, I will be of any help I can.

Oak: I, likewise, would like to see my only granddaughter paired with a fine young man.

May: I will do all I can to help my cousin.

Prince Brock: Good! Come then, you all, I have many things to inform you of!

(Exit all)

Ambezua: Wow, that was harder to write than you would think... Trust me, this is no walk in the park! If I had to transform this all into normal paragraphs, it would take me AGES to rewrite... Anyway, PLEASE tell me how I'm doing so far.

Summary: All of the young people prepare for the ball. The Prince has thought up an ingenious way to get May to fall in love with Drew. Using his "expert" flirting skills, Brock decides to capture May's heart while pretending to be Drew. Things begin to look promising, until Gary steps in and manipulates Drew. Ash and Misty, meanwhile, have started in yet another battle of wits... What is Brock's plan to get Misty and Ash to fall for each other?


	3. Act three: Playing Matchmaker

Act Three: Playing Matchmaker

Narrator: Now we have seen how the Prince has proposed to pair up the fiery Misty with his good friend Ash. But will his plan outwit the devices of Gary?

Chorus: We cannot say, We cannot say!

Narrator: Here we will skip to midday of the next day, just in time to see the Prince's plan put into action.

Chorus: Let us begin!  
(Scene: Norman's garden/courtyard)

(Enter Ash, holding a book)

Ash: What is it that has possessed Drew? How is it that the softness and beauty of a simple lady has reduced him to the softness of a clamperl? It may indeed be fate for me to suffer such a destiny... Suffer indeed! I have never seen him so miserable before, with Lady May hanging on him at all hours of the day. I should think someone would mistake her for a parasite did they not know better.

(Ash sits down nearby a water fountain)

Ash: How is it that a woman has brought about such a change in my friend? Whereas before he used to be my constant companion in both sport and prank, my brother in aspiration as well as mind. I spoke well when I declared that no woman would ever take my heart from me. How can a man live when the source of his very life is in the hands of a fickle woman?

(Ash closes the book)

Ash: One woman is fair, yet I am well; another is wise, yet I am well; another virtuous, yet I am well; but till all graces be in one woman, one woman shall not captivate my heart. Rich she shall be, that's certain; wise, or I'll none; virtuous, or I'll never consider her; fair, or I'll never look on her; mild, or come not near me; noble, of good discourse, an excellent musician, and her hair... uh... shall be of what colour it please God...

(Enter Brock, Oak, Norman, and Drew, on the other side of the garden, speaking to themselves)

Ash: Ha! The Prince and Monsieur Love! I will hide myself...

(Ash hides behind the shrubbery)

Prince Brock (whispering to Drew): Have you noted where Ash hid himself?

Drew (whispering to Brock): Indeed, I have.

Prince Brock: Come here, lad, and sing us a song.

(Enter Tracey, with mandolin)

Tracey: Aye, Prince

(Tracey tunes his mandolin, and begins to sing)

Tracey: Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

waiting for you...

(Song by Richard Marx, I didn't write it!)

Ash: If a houndour had howled in such a manner, they would have hanged him.

Prince Brock: Thank you, that will be all for now.

(Exit Tracey, with a bow)

Prince Brock: Now, tell me good sirs, is it true what you report that the fair lady Misty has fallen in love with my friend Ash?

(Ash gasps, and trips, landing on the ground with a loud thud)

Oak: It is indeed true, good Prince, I heard to swear it to be true before she went to bed last night.

Ash (Whispering to himself): Can it be true? Do mine ears deceive me? I would think it were a trick... only that the old man does agree with the report. Surely, no trickery could reside in such a serious and controlled mind as his.

Prince Brock: Are you sure that she does love him so entirely? Perhaps it is but counterfeit...

Drew: Good Prince, I did hear from May that she stayed up for long hours into the night, sobbing, wailing, pounding her fists into the walls and tearing at her hair, wailing and sobbing! She did fall upon her knees, and cried out, "Sweet Ash, forgive me, give me patience!"

(Ash blinked, completely baffled)

Norman: Indeed! I have not seen such a magnitude of love before in my life!

Prince Brock: Come, gentlemen, let us tell Ash of the lady's love. You do him great wrong for keeping it from him.

Drew: Not so! He would torment the poor lady the more! you know that he has sworn off woman entirely, and would just as soon see her die in her misery than lift so much as a finger for her. No, let us keep this thing to ourselves, lest he make some sport of it and torment her.

Prince Brock: She is, indeed, a fair lady, endowed with virtue, wisdom, and wit beyond her years... It is a pity that Ash does not see her as she truly is.

(Ash's eyes grew wide)

Norman: Come, gentlemen, let us go inside... the sun is already half way complete in its journey across the sky.

Oak: Indeed, we will speak more on this matter at another time.

Drew (Whispering to the others): We have caught him, I assure you!

Prince Brock (whispering to the others): Let us send out Misty to fetch him for lunch!

Norman (Whispering to Brock): I will arrange it as you said, good Prince.

(Exit Oak, Norman, Brock, Drew)

(Ash walks out of the shrubs)

Ash: Could this be true? Am I in a dream, or the dream of a dream?

(Ash walks back over to the fountain, and sits down beside it)

Ash: Misty? Love me? I must not be proud... For that is the very sin they accuse me of. They say the lady is fair, 'tis a truth, I can bear them witness; and virtuous, 'tis so, I cannot reprove it; and wise, but for loving me... There is no comparison to her wit, for I will be horribly in love with her!

(Ash looks up)

Ash: Perhaps I will endure some... Mild jests for this sudden change in mind, given for how many years I have spoken against love... Yet cannot a man change his mind? Shall quips and sentences and these paper bullets of the brain keep me from my duty? No. The world must be peopled!

(Misty walks into the garden a far way away, with a stern look on her face)

Ash (Whispering): Good gracious, she's a beautiful lady...

Misty: Against my will, I am sent to call you to dinner.

Ash: Fair Misty, thank you for your pains.

Misty: I took no more pains than you take pains to thank me. If it had been painful, I would not have come.

Ash: You take pleasure then in the message?

Misty: Yea, just so much as you would have at the end of my mallet... You have no stomach, Ash? Fare you well.

(Exit Misty)

Ash: Ha. "Against my will I am sent to call you to dinner." There's a double meaning in that...

(Scene: Another part of the garden)

(Enter May and Dawn, Misty approaching from a distance)

Dawn: here she comes, my lady!

May: Perfect. Now, listen intently: I will discuss Ash with you, and it will be your part to heap upon him such praises and virtues upon him that any man could ever attain to. Leave the rest to me.

Dawn: As you wish, my lady.

Dawn (Shouting): What is this that you say, my Lady? Are you sure that Ash does love your cousin so entirely?

(Misty stops dead in her tracks and hides herself behind a statue)

May: Yes, so said the Prince and my new boyfriend Drew. They did hear him last night, bemoaning his sad state. He had written a song for her, but then tore it into a million pieces, and swore never to tell her of his love.

(Misty blinked, unbelieving)

Dawn: Oh! Do tell her of it, you do your cousin great wrong to not do so. You know that Ash is a fine young man, strong in state as he is in mind. He is a marvelous pokemon trainer, having defeated an entire team of pokemon with only his Pikachu! Does not your cousin deserve such a fine man?

May: I know that he is worthy of her, as he has an exceedingly good name. Yet my cousin would spell his name backwards! Pride and scorn are her meat and drink. There was never a man in the world who could bear such a demeanor. I do not blame the poor man for not telling her himself.

(Misty balked at May's words)

Dawn: Please, my lady, bring it up to her. See what she will say.

May: No! I have made up my mind... She would only make a fool out of him, and drive him away with her harsh words. I will, rather, convince him to fight against his passion, and seek love elsewhere. Come, Dawn, let us go inside for lunch... We will speak of his matter more on another occasion

Dawn: As it please you, my lady.

May (Whispering to Dawn): Did you see her face?!

Dawn (Whispering to May): We have caught her, I tell you.

May (Whispering to Dawn): Indeed, some Cupid catches with arrows, some with traps!

(Exit May and Dawn)

(Misty walks out from behind the statue)

Misty: What is this fire in my ears? Can it be true that fate has so harshly punished me for my pride and scorn? Could it be that I have dealt too harshly with the man, so as to place him in such a plight? Farewell, scorn! Maiden pride, ado! Ash, love on, I will requite you! Perhaps my wild heart may be tamed by your gentle hand, Ash... They say that you are worthy, and I admit it to be true!

(Exit Misty)

Ambezua: Not bad, eh? Don't worry, things are about to get much more interesting!

Summary: With Drew and May together, Brock decides it is time to have some fun with Ash. With May, Dawn, Norman, and Oak on their side, Brock devises a plan to get Misty and Ash to fall in love with each other. May and Dawn purposely allow Misty to eavesdrop on them, while they praise Ash and state the Ash is in love with Misty, but won't tell her for fear that she will reject him. Norman, Oak, and Brock had done a similar thing to Ash... What will come of this confusion? Only time will tell...


	4. Act Four: Truth and Love

Act Four: To Denounce the Goodness of Truth and Love!

Narrator: Now, the stage is set, and the pieces are in place.

Chorus: But how will Gary manipulate them, I pray you?

Narrator: That remains to be seen, but I hope and pray that he will not fight against fate.

Chorus: Let us begin!

(Scene: A room in Norman's house)  
(Enter Ash, Drew, Brock, Oak)

Prince Brock: What is this strange change that I perceive in our friend Ash?

Drew: How now, good friend and companion of mine... Since when do you care for your hair? Before this day, I would scarce say that a comb so much as brushed against your head!

Prince Brock: Neither comb nor brush!

Drew: Whence comes these fine clothes, as well? Has but one more day with the Prince changed that much of your demeanor that you put such delicate care into your looks? Methinks the lad is in love.

Prince Brock: Come now, Ash! Have you lost your fighting spirit?

Ash: I have lost many things, but my fight is not among them. Come, good Oak, I have a few words I wish to speak to you which these hecklers must not hear.

(Exit Oak and Ash)

Drew: He has gone to speak to him about Misty, no doubt.

Prince Brock: Indeed! My plan has worked to perfection. Before the week is done, I am certain that the two will profess their love and admiration for each tother.

(Enter Gary)

Gary: Good Drew! I have sorrowful news to speak unto you.

Prince Brock: I pray you, give he leave then, for I would give my friend his privacy-

Gary: Not so, Prince, for this matter effects you as well.

Prince Brock: Speak on.

Gary: I must inform you that May has been unfaithful to you, Drew.

Drew: It cannot be so! The flawless maiden is deeply I love with me!

Gary: Is that so? Meet me under her balcony at a quarter to twelve, after the second watch is set... Say nothing to either her, her father, or anyone else for that matter until you have seen what I speak of with your own eyes.

Prince Brock: This had better not be one of your base tricks, Gary.

Gary: It is not, good Prince, for what benefit would I receive for slandering such a lady as May? Let the truth be known, I pray you, and do not judge until you have seen it yourself.

Drew: If this be true, I will denounce her before the entire house!

Gary: Restrain yourself, Drew, as all things will be made open in due time.

(Exit Gary, Brock, and Drew)

(Scene: the courtyard of Norman's house)

(Enter Ash and Tracey, with his mandolin)

Ash: Is it not strange, how mere strings and fingers can captivate the minds and hearts of men?

Tracey: Do you speak of music, Sir?

Ash: That, among other things.

Tracey: What other things in the world could have such an effect?

Ash: Do not worry your muddled mind about it. Sing a song for me, would you, upon your mandolin while I enjoy the fresh air.

Tracey: What song, I pray you?

Ash: Uh... That song that you sung during dinner yesterday night.

Tracey: As you wish...

(Tracey tunes his instrument and begins to sing)

Tracey: Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes... I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life...

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life...

Ohh.... Oh oh oh....

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life...

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life...

Ohh.... Oh oh oh....

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you

Ohh.... Oh oh oh....

(I knew I loved you before I met you, by Savage Garden)

Ash: Yes, that was the one.

Tracey: Will you have any further need of me?

Ash: That will be all for now, thank you.  
(Exit Tracey)

(Enter Misty)

Ash: A fine song...

Misty: Imagine finding you out here, Ash. I should think this would be the last place you would be...

Ash: And why is that?

Misty: I walk along this path each day, I felt certain that May informed you of that fact.

Ash (Whispering to himsef): She did indeed...

Misty: Hm?

Ash: *Ahem* No, you must have been mistaken, fair Misty, for I knew of no such thing.

Misty: Am I fair?

Ash: Only when you are not being unfair.

(Ash turns to walk away)

Misty: Stay for a while, will you?

Ash: (Pointing to Misty's hair) Bad hair day?

Misty: (Pointing to Ash's Face) Bad face day?

Ash: Ha! See, you do not desire my presence.

Misty: It was said but in jest!

Ash (whispering to himself): She can't bear to be out of my sight

Misty: Sir?

Ash: So, it's "Sir"? How now the change in language?

Misty: Language is only of use if one makes proper use of it, is it not?

Ash: I may assume that I am a proper "sir" then, fair Misty?

Misty (whispering to herself): He called me "fair" twice... am I twice a fair woman?

Misty (turning back to Ash): Assuming you were a proper man.

Ash: Am I?

Misty: That remains to be seen

Ash: What do you propose comprises a proper man?

Misty: A proper man is one who is strong, loyal, brave, trustworthy, and most of all... noble of heart.

Ash (stepping closer): Am I such a man?

Misty: If you were a man... Perhaps.

Ash (stepping closer): Am I man enough for you?

Misty (leaning forward): That would depend-

Oak (yelling): Misty! I cannot find my dragonite anywhere! Did you borrow him?

Misty (walking away): Excuse me, sir, I must attend to my grandfather.

Ash (whispering to himself): Poor girl, she's obviously in love... and with me, of all people! I will speak to her more of the matter later.

(Exit Ash)

Misty (whispering to herself): Poor lad... He's in love with what he knows not!

(Exit Misty)

(Enter Gary)

Gary: Perhaps I could make use of these two for my advantage... But first, I must set my trap!

(Exit Gary)

(Scene: An alleyway behind Norman's house)

(Enter Gary)

Gary: With all things in place, my plan will be put into action... Now... Where are my knaves?

(Enter Butch and Cassidy)

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all peoples in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: Butch!

Cassidy: Team Rocket circles the world at the speed of light!

Butch: Surrender now or you will surely lose the fight!

Gary: Keep it down, you fools! Do you have all things ready?

Butch/Cassidy: Aye, master!

Gary: This is the plan, as I have devised it: Butch will seduce "May" while I bring the Prince and Drew to observe the show. Do not have TOO much fun, but be sure to place enough poison in our trap to effect the jealous Drew's mind beyond reason.

Butch: I will do my best, sir!

Cassidy (disguising herself as May): Any other orders, sir?

Gary: just make sure Biff stays in line

Butch: It's Butch... BUTCH

Gary: Whatever, just get moving you two!

Butch/Cassidy: Aye!

(Exit Butch and Cassidy)

Gary: and not a moment too soon...

(Enter Prince Brock and Drew)

Gary: Hail, good sirs! Follow me, and let the truth shine through May's deceptive shroud.

Drew: Oh, unhappy fate! To fall in love with an unfaithful lady.

Gary: Peace, I will let your own eyes pass judgement upon her.

(Exit Gary, Drew, Prince Brock)

(Scene: a balcony in Norman's house)

(Enter Prince Brock, Drew, and Gary on the ground below, and Butch and Cassidy (disguised as May) on the balcony)

Drew: I see the villan!

Gary: You do? Where?

Drew: up upon the blacony, of course!

Prince Brock: Keep your voices low, I pray you.

Butch: Sweet May, I have returned.

Cassidy: My love! Your presence is as a sweet savor to my tongue.

Butch: Then allow me to taste your tongue...

(They kiss passionately)

Drew: I will kill the villain with my own hands!

Prince Brock: restrain yourself: here is not the place. Come, I will go with you tomarrow morning and expose this base bahavior to Norman and his household.  
Drew: She will pay dearly for this betrayal!

Gary: Come, let us go

(Exit Gary, Drew, and Brock

Cassidy: Great job! They actually fell for it!

Butch (grinning like an idiot): It's not like it was fake

Cassidy: Idiot! Let's get moving!

(Exit Butch and Cassidy)

Ambezua: Heh... I thought it should be about time for them to get into some drama!

Summary: As Misty and Ash have their own misadventures involving their new puzzled state, thinking that the other loves them when it is really not the case, Gary makes his move. He calls upon his two cronies, Cassidy and Butch, to do his dirty work. Cassidy stages a scene in which she pretends to be May, and Butch pretends to be another, unnamed man. The two of them then proceed to flirt and kiss... Gary then lures Brock and Drew into the trap and think May is being unfaithful to Drew. What will befall our friends next? Will Gary get away with his evil deeds?


End file.
